<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лютик и восхитительная, потрясающая, абсолютно случайная рекламная кампания нового альбома by Чиф (stillnotawitch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636879">Лютик и восхитительная, потрясающая, абсолютно случайная рекламная кампания нового альбома</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84'>Чиф (stillnotawitch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pop-Star Jaskier, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лютика было разбитое сердце, пять "Грэмми", новые друзья и музыка. А потом Геральт заявился к нему домой и попросил о маленькой услуге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some good stuff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лютик и восхитительная, потрясающая, абсолютно случайная рекламная кампания нового альбома</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик никого не ждал: приличные люди в двадцать первом веке не приходили без приглашения или звонка, а у его агента, пиарщика и телохранителя были ключи, которые они никогда не забывали. Поэтому, услышав мерзкие звуки домофона, он и не подумал пошевелиться, просто бросил взгляд на телефон — никаких пропущенных вызовов, никаких сообщений, — и продолжил сидеть, уставившись в идеально чистый лист блокнота.</p><p>Звонок повторился.</p><p>Лютик вздохнул, отбив ручкой по столу несколько тактов старой песенки.</p><p>Кто-то невоспитанный, бессовестный и упёртый позвонил в третий раз. В четвёртый. В пятый.</p><p>Лютик старался быть добрее к этому миру и любить людей (за исключением Вальдо Маркса и Йеннифер, во взаимоотношениях с которыми были свои нюансы), но вот этот человек, чей палец не отсох в шестой раз зажать кнопку звонка, ему уже очень не нравился.</p><p>Пришлось встать и пойти к двери.</p><p>Мерзкий, занудный хам позвонил в седьмой раз, а Лютик, бросив на монитор видеонаблюдения раздражённый взгляд, споткнулся о воздух и едва не впечатался носом в стену. Потому что там, у ворот его дома, в восьмой раз потянулся к кнопке Геральт.</p><p>А это точно был Геральт, а не обман зрения, без всяких сомнений. Седые волосы, фигура воина, мрачная рожа и чёрная одежда. Геральт. Которого Лютик не видел семь месяцев и двенадцать дней. Не то, чтобы он считал.</p><p>— Прекрати звонить, меня нет дома, — сказал Лютик в динамик.</p><p>Геральт поднял голову, посмотрев в камеру и его душу, и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Открой. Нам нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Только после этого Лютик обратил внимание на то, что рядом с Геральтом стояла незнакомая девочка.</p><p>— Ты её украл?</p><p>— Открой, — повторил Геральт всё тем же тоном.</p><p>Лютик тяжело вздохнул, но открыл. Чёртов Геральт, а он-то думал, что за эти месяцы им переболел. Но иммунитета не появилось, сердце по привычке заполошно забилось в груди, а горло свело спазмом. Ну почему? Это была самая большая несправедливость в его жизни.</p><p>Геральт и девочка зашли. И Лютик мог с точностью до секунды сказать, когда она его узнала. По округлившимся глазам, открывшемуся рту и ошарашенному взгляду, брошенному на Геральта.</p><p>— Ну? — спросил Лютик. — Чем обязан столь… внезапному и неприятному визиту?</p><p>— Это Цири. Её хотят убить. Надо, чтобы она пожила у тебя, пока я ищу, кто именно.</p><p>У Лютика как-то разом перехватило дыхание от возмущения и заныло в висках.</p><p>— Так, — сказал он после очень медленного и очень глубоко вдоха и выдоха, — Цири, милая, иди по коридору, там кухня. Можешь взять из холодильника всё, что захочешь. Геральт?</p><p>— Хм?</p><p>— Идём со мной, нам надо поговорить.</p><p>Цири — восторженно-румяная и немного влюблённая, как все девочки и некоторые мальчики от десяти до пятнадцати, что заслушивались его песнями, — подчинилась просьбе беспрекословно. С Геральтом, как и всегда, возникли сложности.</p><p>— Мне некогда, — хмуро сказал он, застыв посреди коридора каменным изваянием.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, — Лютик перешёл на злой шёпот. — Какого хрена?</p><p>Геральт поморщился.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он таким тоном, словно это слово причинило ему огромную физическую боль. — Помоги нам.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл?</p><p>— Лютик.</p><p>— Нет, послушай. Ты, правда, думаешь, что можно заявиться ко мне спустя месяцы, чтобы подкинуть ребёнка и свалить? Нет, Геральт. И вообще, почему мне? Я ничего не знаю о детях. И… ты сказал, что её хотят убить? Боже, да какое чудовище может поднять руку на эту девочку? Геральт, ты точно сошёл с ума. Я отказываюсь, я… я говорил, что ничего не знаю о детях? И о том, как защитить людей, которых хотят убить, я тоже ничего не знаю, у меня для этого есть специально обученный человек. Почему вообще ты решил привезти её ко мне? Что ты… почему ты улыбаешься?</p><p>Геральт улыбался. Конечно, большинство людей так бы не сказали, но Лютик достаточно хорошо его знал.</p><p>— Я скучал, — сказал он.</p><p>Сердце Лютика подскочило к горлу. Сделало сальто и заиграло на маракасах. Рухнуло вниз, как на русских горках.</p><p>Тупое, тупое сердце.</p><p>— Так, — он на мгновение спрятал в ладонях лицо. — Хватит с меня. Уходи. Забирай Цири, отвези её… к своему боссу или к Йеннифер. Да. Точно! Отвези её к Йеннифер.</p><p>— Мы расстались, потому что я не хотел иметь детей, — Геральт помрачнел. — Я не могу заявиться к ней и попросить присмотреть за Цири.</p><p>— Так Цири — твоя…</p><p>— Нет, — Геральт мотнул головой. — Она точно не моя… но теперь моя. Всё сложно.</p><p>— Хороший статус на фэйсбуке, плохое объяснение, откуда у тебя взялся ребёнок.</p><p>— Лютик, пожалуйста, — снова сказал Геральт. — Я могу доверять только тебе.</p><p>— Я… — Лютик запнулся и замолчал. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Разумный человек на его месте бы вежливо отказался и попросил Геральта уйти и не возвращаться, но вся его мифическая разумность вылетела в трубу ещё двенадцать лет назад при их первой встрече. — Чёрт.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Я ещё не согласился.</p><p>— Мне нужно несколько дней, максимум — неделя.</p><p>— Боже, — Лютик тяжело вздохнул. — Это какой-то кошмар. Боже! А что, если эти люди узнают, что она здесь?</p><p>— Это я ставил в твоём доме охранную систему, — просто сказал Геральт.</p><p>— И это должно меня успокоить?</p><p>— Да. Это самое безопасное место в мире.</p><p>Иногда Лютик немного ненавидел Геральта. Вот, к примеру, сейчас был как раз такой момент.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он.</p><p>— Никуда не выходите. Не заказывайте доставку еды. Никому не рассказывай, что у тебя кто-то живёт. Сиди тихо.</p><p>— Ты вообще помнишь, что я…</p><p>— Певец, поэт, музыкант, кумир несовершеннолетних девиц и недавно получил “Грэмми”. Я помню.</p><p>— Пять “Грэмми” вообще-то. И большинство моих поклонниц — совершеннолетние. Уже. Наверное.</p><p>— А ещё в последнем интервью ты сказал, что собираешься писать. Сиди тихо, Лютик. Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Подожди… ты следишь за моими интервью? Боже, Геральт, найди себе другое хобби. Это выглядит не очень, учитывая, что это ты меня бросил.</p><p>Геральт едва заметно поморщился.</p><p>— Что, — Лютик фыркнул и похлопал ресницами, — не думал, что я подниму эту тему?</p><p>— Ты уже получил за неё “Грэмми”. </p><p>Ну… что ж, с этим спорить было сложно. Лютик, и правда, не придумал ничего другого, как выплеснуть все кипящие внутри эмоции в музыку.</p><p>— А ты мог бы хотя бы для приличия предложить снова стать друзьями.</p><p>— Мы не друзья.</p><p>— Ну да. И на что я рассчитывал? — Лютик закатил глаза.</p><p>Геральт просто посмотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом рявкнул:</p><p>— Цири!</p><p>— Она тебе не собачка! — возмутился Лютик. — Твои манеры с каждым годом становятся всё хуже и хуже. Ещё немного и начнёшь…</p><p>— Сиди тихо, — сказал Геральт, обращаясь уже к подошедшей Цири. — Никому не звони, никуда не выходи… присматривай за Лютиком.</p><p>Цири улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула. Молча.</p><p>Лютика посетило настойчивое желание собрать генетический материал и отправить в лабораторию для установления вероятности отцовства, которое тут же исчезло, потому что Цири посмотрела на него и начала стремительно краснеть.</p><p>— А откуда вы друг друга…</p><p>— Мне пора, — отрывисто сообщил Геральт, не дослушав её вопрос, развернулся на пятках и в одно мгновение исчез за дверью.</p><p>— Вот же… — Лютик с трудом подавил рвущееся из глубины души непечатное определение.</p><p>— Мудак? — предположила Цири с совершенно невинным лицом.</p><p>— Да, — Лютик рассмеялся. — Но так нельзя говорить.</p><p>— Бабушка учила, что нужно всегда называть вещи своими именами.</p><p>— Что ж, с бабушкой сложно спорить. Идем. Где твои вещи, кстати?</p><p>— У меня нет вещей.</p><p>— Прекрасно, будет чем заняться. Идём, выберем тебе какую-нибудь футболку, а потом посмотрим, что можно найти в интернете. Тут, хочу тебе сказать, нужен определённый талант: не так-то просто по фотке понять, подойдёт тебе что-то или нет. Но у меня, к счастью, большой опыт. Я однажды даже Геральта одел. Он тебе не рассказывал?</p><p>— Нет, — Цири мотнула головой.</p><p>— О, это было лет десять назад…</p><p>Лютик продолжил болтать. Это была его естественная реакция на стрессовую ситуацию. Геральт бросил его, исчез на семь месяцев с лица земли, а потом заявился с ребёнком и безумной просьбой. Честно говоря, в этом был весь Геральт, так что удивляться было бессмысленно, но… Но! Испытывать стресс Лютик имел полное моральное право!</p><p>— Лютик? — осторожно позвала Цири, и он понял, что пару минут простоял, уставившись в дверь гардеробной.</p><p>— Прости, задумался.</p><p>— А потом… когда Геральт разрешит, мы можем сделать фото и выложить в инстаграм? — она снова немного покраснела. — Мои друзья просто ни за что не поверят.</p><p>Лютик фыркнул, пряча смех. Что ж, хорошо, что хоть у кого-то из них двоих была пластичная детская психика.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал он. — Когда Геральт разрешит.</p><p>*</p><p>— Как вы с Геральтом познакомились? — снова спросила Цири пару часов спустя. Эдак невзначай, словно её это совершенно не интересовало, будто их разговор был просто светской беседой двух приятных людей. </p><p>Лютик был искренне ей восхищён и немного очарован. Особенно тем, что из всей огромной коллекции его футболок, она безошибочно выбрала ту, что когда-то подарил ему Геральт.</p><p>— В баре, — честно ответил Лютик. — Он хмуро сидел в углу, я не смог пройти мимо.</p><p>— То есть… вы встречались?</p><p>— Что? Нет, — у Лютика вырвался смешок.</p><p>— Стали друзьями? — Цири чуть приподняла брови.</p><p>— И это тоже мимо.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — сказала она.</p><p>Лютик и сам не особо это понимал.</p><p>Они не были друзьями и были любовниками, были друзьями и не были любовниками, а потом не были ни тем, ни другим. У Лютика была <i>ситуация</i> с имиджем и настоятельная просьба от агента “совать свою сосиску только в проверенные булки”, Геральт ничего не имел против секса, но не хотел никаких привязанностей, и они вполне успешно решали две эти проблемы совместными усилиями. А потом у Геральта появилась Йеннифер и бесконечная синусоида сложных отношений, где в каждой нижней точке амплитуды проходила прямая секса без обязательств, в которой Лютик раз за разом оказывался в его постели. Но пару лет назад вся эта сраная алгебра с геометрией рассыпалась, Геральт и Йеннифер расстались окончательно, а Геральт и Лютик… </p><p>Нет, Лютик всё ещё ничего не понимал. Но что взять с человека, который год и пять месяцев жил с уверенностью, что всё в порядке.</p><p>— Не бери в голову, — сказал он. — Хочешь мороженое?</p><p>— Не люблю, когда взрослые считают меня глупой, — сообщила Цири и нахмурилась.</p><p>Лютик вздохнул.</p><p>— Я просто сам ничего не понимаю. Мороженое? — повторил он.</p><p>— Шоколадное?</p><p>— И такое найдётся. Вообще, все твердят, что это плохо для моего горла, но иногда я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.</p><p>— Всем моим одноклассницам нравятся твои песни. А Дара, мой друг, говорит, что они слишком слащавы, но я знаю, что ему тоже нравится. И Геральту тоже.</p><p>Лютик рассмеялся и ударился головой о дверцу холодильника.</p><p>— А это ты с чего взяла?</p><p>— В машине он включал только их, — Цири пожала плечами.</p><p>— Геральт включал в машине музыку? — у Лютика полезли на лоб глаза. — Ты точно уверена? Прости. Конечно, ты бы не сказала, если бы не была уверена. Значит… ты пошутила? Пошутила же, да? Ха-ха.</p><p>Цири смотрела на него, как на идиота.</p><p>— Я не шучу, — всё-таки сказала она. — Геральт слушает твои песни. На повторе. Честно говоря, в какой-то момент я начала чуть меньше их любить.</p><p>— Ешь, — Лютик поставил перед ней баночку с мороженым и дал ложку.</p><p>— Мне не стоило это говорить?</p><p>— Геральт сказал бы, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты об этом упоминала. </p><p>В этом Лютик был уверен. А значит… нет. Углубляться в эти дебри психоанализа одного отдельно взятого эмоционально-зажатого и социально-неадаптированного придурка Лютик был не намерен. </p><p>Цири кивнула и облизала полную ложку мороженого. Потом кинула на него быстрый взгляд.</p><p>— А если вы не встречались, как твой последний альбом может быть о нём?</p><p>— Откуда ты?..</p><p>— Я подслушала, — без тени стыда заявила она. — Так как? Он ведь про...</p><p>— Ешь мороженое, — сказал Лютик, не дав ей договорить.</p><p>— Взрослые, — Цири фыркнула и закатила глаза.</p><p>— Да, мы абсолютно некомпетентны, — легко согласился Лютик. — Ну-ка, поделись со мной. И хватит на сегодня разговоров о Геральте, хорошо?</p><p>Цири кивнула.</p><p>Всё-таки случались в жизни маленькие чудеса.</p><p>*</p><p>— О, нет, — сказал Лютик вслух, посмотрев на монитор видеонаблюдения.</p><p>— Меня нашли? — Цири подпрыгнула на месте, мгновенно оказавшись на ногах. А ведь ещё секунду назад спокойно лежала с книжкой на ковре.</p><p>— Нет, прости, не хотел пугать. Чёрт. Иди наверх и сиди тихо, хорошо? Это мои… даже не знаю, как их охарактеризовать.</p><p>Йеннифер на экране вскинула бровь, поджала нижнюю губу и с усилием нажала на кнопку звонка. Стоящая рядом с ней Трисс с улыбкой покачала головой, подняла лицо к камере и пожала плечами. “Извини, мол, Лютик, так получилось, открывай”.</p><p>Цири убежала наверх, и Лютик открыл.</p><p>— Трисс, за что ты так со мной?</p><p>— О, не драматизируй, Юлиан, а то морщинки появятся, — Йеннифер закатила глаза. — Я была у Трисс, когда приехал курьер с твоим заказом.</p><p>— Ты бы ещё Вальдо с собой привела, — сказал Лютик, обращаясь к Трисс. — Или Ренфри.</p><p>— Прости, просто...</p><p>— Вальдо не входит в наш клуб, — фыркнула Йеннифер. — Или он тоже с Геральтом спал? А вот Ренфри можно и позвонить.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>— Тогда раздевайся. Будешь примерять всё, что назаказывал.</p><p>— Иди ты…</p><p>— Хватит! — Трисс чуть повысила голос, но этого хватило, чтобы они оба заткнулись. — Йеннифер, Лютика бить нельзя, он же выступает на сцене. Лютик, Йеннифер бить нельзя, она же беременна. И мы приехали, потому что обе о тебе беспокоимся.</p><p>Лютик хмыкнул. И как это у Геральта получалось вложить в один этот звук столько подтекста? </p><p>— Я это ценю. А теперь давай пакет, и я провожу вас до маши…</p><p>— Даже не предложишь чай?</p><p>— Мне надо в туалет, я же беременна!</p><p>Трисс и Йеннифер сказали реплики хором, и Лютик поморщился.</p><p>— Хорошо. Чай, туалет.</p><p>— Рассказ, зачем тебе девчачья одежда. </p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулся Лютик.</p><p>Йеннифер и Трисс переглянулись.</p><p>— Я передумал. Не хочу знать, о чём вы могли подумать. Особенно вот ты, — он ткнул в Йеннифер пальцем. — У меня просто… гостья. Дочь друзей.</p><p>— У тебя нет друзей.</p><p>— Кроме нас, — добавила Трисс и выразительно посмотрела на Йеннифер.</p><p>— Есть, — оскорбился Лютик. — Вот, к примеру… эм… Анна-Генриетта!</p><p>— Она тебя ненавидит, и у неё нет детей.</p><p>— Чёрт. Хорошо, подловили. Я понятия не имею, чья она дочь. Просто вчера приехал Геральт и в буквальном смысле этого слова подкинул мне чужого ребёнка. Но никто не должен об этом знать, потому что её хотят убить.</p><p>Йеннифер и Трисс снова переглянулись и заметно расслабились.</p><p>— Хорошая шутка.</p><p>— Лютик, какой же ты болтун.</p><p>— Это дочка твоего агента, да?</p><p>— Точно! — Трисс кивнула. — Как её? Флора? Фиона?</p><p>— А я уж обрадовалась, что опубликую в “Аритузе” сенсационный материал о том, как у тебя крыша поехала. Чего вы так на меня смотрите? Люди любят трагедии!</p><p>Что ж, в каком-то смысле Лютику было даже приятно, что они считают его достаточно разумным, чтобы не влипнуть в подобную историю.</p><p>— Прости, что разочаровал, — он развёл руками. — Так что насчёт чая и туалета?</p><p>— В чём смысл, если при ребёнке нельзя ругаться? — Йеннифер пожала плечами и развернулась к двери.</p><p>— Прости, — Трисс улыбнулась и поцеловала Лютика в щёку. — Не пропадай снова, хорошо?</p><p>— Не буду, — пообещал он.</p><p>И с облегчением выдохнул, когда они обе ушли.</p><p>— Так ты всё-таки встречался с Геральтом? — Цири бесшумно вышла из-за поворота к лестнице.</p><p>Лютик застонал.</p><p>— Ты должна была спрятаться!</p><p>— Я спряталась, — она пожала плечами. — Тут удобное место, чтобы затаиться и оценить обстановку. А потом уже можно сбежать или напасть, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности.</p><p>— А этому тебя тоже бабушка научила?</p><p>— Не-а, её муж. И немного — Геральт. Но он не особо объяснял.</p><p>— Могу представить.</p><p>— Так вы с ним…</p><p>— Мы с ним, — Лютик поморщился. — Но не так, как ты себе придумала.</p><p>— Ничего я не придумала, — возмутилась Цири.</p><p>— И даже не так, как себе придумал я. </p><p>Он махнул рукой, не в силах объяснить, и Цири озадаченно нахмурилась. Но ему и не хотелось говорить об этом вслух, он ведь так старательно пытался не думать и не вспоминать.</p><p>— Держи, — Лютик вручил Цири пакет с одеждой. — Тут всё, что нужно юной даме.</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>— Не за что.</p><p>Цири убежала наверх вместе с вещами, а Лютик мысленно попросил любую божественную сущность в пределах слышимости, чтобы она благословила Геральта побыстрее со всем разобраться и снова исчезнуть из его жизни. </p><p>Ведь ещё один альбом о разбитом сердце его фанаты просто не выдержат.</p><p>*</p><p>— Так тебя зовут “Юлиан”? — спросила Цири за ужином. Лютик чуть не подавился и закашлялся.</p><p>— Откуда ты?? — прохрипел он, а потом вспомнил. — А. Слушай, ты кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? Шпионкой? Агентом ФБР? Потеснить Геральта с его пьедестала таинственного героя?</p><p>— Юлиан — красивое имя. Зачем псевдоним?</p><p>Лютик фыркнул. </p><p>— Мой отец сказал, что у меня два пути: выбросить из головы всю чушь или забыть, что я его сын. Я практически уверен, что меня выжгли с семейного древа, как Сириуса Блэка.</p><p>— Ох, — Цири виновато сжалась. — Прости.</p><p>— Это было сто лет назад, — Лютик махнул рукой. — Мы никогда не были близки. И мама развелась с ним, когда он сказал это. Семейные драмы, сама понимаешь.</p><p>— Мои родители умерли.</p><p>— Чёрт.</p><p>— Но я их не помню. А вот бабушка и Эйст…</p><p>— Только не говори, что они тоже умерли, — попросил Лютик, клятвенно обещая самому себе пнуть Геральта при следующей же встрече.</p><p>— Их убили, — Цири смотрела в пустоту. — Знаешь, бабушка звала меня “львёнком”, а я...</p><p>— Боже, Цири, я… не знаю, что сказать.</p><p>Она захлопала ресницами, явно пытаясь не заплакать, и Лютик ужаснулся этому. Он встал, обошёл стол, поднял Цири на ноги и крепко обнял. Она вцепилась пальцами в его футболку, пару раз сдавленно всхлипнула, а потом всё-таки заревела. Лютик погладил её по волосам, пытаясь если не утешить, то хотя бы заверить — ты не одна.</p><p>Потом, много минут спустя, когда слёзы кончились, Цири отстранилась, рухнула обратно на стул и едва слышно прошептала:</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Не за что извиняться, — твёрдо сказал Лютик и протянул ей салфетку. — Надо высморкаться и умыться. Верь мне, я профессионал.</p><p>— Я ни разу не плакала. Ни разу, — Цири прятала глаза.</p><p>— Горевать — нормально, — Лютик присел рядом с ней на корточки и сжал холодную ладошку. — Не бери пример с Геральта.</p><p>Она слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ты хороший.</p><p>— Ты тоже просто чудо, — Лютик подмигнул. — Иди умойся, а я пока всё разогрею, хорошо?</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Тебе не за что меня благодарить.</p><p>*</p><p>На исходе третьего дня Лютик начал волноваться. Самую малость, почти не по-настоящему, просто маленький червячок сомнения заполз всё-таки в его голову. “Что, если Геральт не вернётся?”, — подумал он неожиданно для самого себя и чуть не выпустил гитару из рук.</p><p>Это было нелепо. Лютик знал Геральта почти двенадцать лет и однажды рассмеялся в лицо человеку, сказавшему, что того пристрели.</p><p>— Красивая песня, — сказала Цири, положив на коленки блокнот.</p><p>— Это пока черновик, — отозвался Лютик. — Нам с этой малышкой предстоит долгий путь безжалостных исправлений и тревожности.</p><p>Цири фыркнула и едва заметно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Значит, весь следующий альбом будет такой… сказочный? — спросила она.</p><p>— Да. У меня было несколько песен, которые я никак не мог никуда воткнуть, слишком уж они выделялись. Мой агент не в восторге от того, что я, цитирую, решил уйти в… сраный фолк, но мне очень хочется вытащить уже всё это из головы.</p><p>— А “белый волк” — это…</p><p>— Цири, — Лютик усмехнулся и погрозил ей пальцем. </p><p>— Это довольно очевидно, — она пожала плечами.</p><p>— Будешь умничать, напишу песню и про тебя.</p><p>— Про меня? — она вскинулась и уставилась на него огромными блестящими глазами.</p><p>— М-м-м… — Лютик задумался. — Принцесса Цирилла из… Цинтры.</p><p>— Почему из Цинтры? — удивилась она.</p><p>— Звучит хорошо. Тихо, я думаю. Принцесса Цирилла из Цинтры, наследница гордой львицы…</p><p>— Бабушке бы понравилось.</p><p>— Тш-ш-ш! Ну-ка, дай блокнот и иди завари чай, — он отложил гитару.</p><p>— Но мне интересно посмотреть, как ты придумываешь песни.</p><p>— Тогда сиди тихо. Вдохновение надо хватать за хвост, пока не сбежало, — заявил Лютик и принялся записывать в блокнот возникающие в голове строчки. О храброй маленькой принцессе, бегущей из осаждённого города. Принцессе, которую воспитает белый волк, которой суждено стать великой королевой. Хоть одна из его сказочных песен будет со счастливым концом. А там, глядишь, всё сбудется и в жизни.</p><p>Цири забралась с ногами на кресло и устроилась поудобнее, внимательно и беззвучно за ним наблюдая.</p><p>А когда Лютик дописал и поднял глаза, она уже крепко спала, и он с улыбкой покачал головой, а потом тихо спросил в пустоту:</p><p>— Где же тебя носит, Геральт?</p><p>*</p><p>— Всё запомнила?</p><p>— Да, — хмурая Цири кивнула. — Не уходи.</p><p>— Милая, — Лютик вздохнул. — Я быстро, одна нога здесь, другая — там, ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия. Нам нужны продукты, Геральт запретил доставку, и я…</p><p>— Попроси друзей.</p><p>— И я должен заехать на студию, чтобы мой агент не приехал сюда. Цири, всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула Цири. Но у неё было такое странное выражение лица...</p><p>— Ты боишься оставаться одна? — осторожно спросил Лютик.</p><p>— Что за глупость? — она вскинула подбородок. — Я же не младенец.</p><p>— Я до сих пор иногда боюсь оставаться один. Даже думаю иногда, может собаку завести? Или кота?</p><p>— Лучше собаку. Ты ведь часто путешествуешь, а кота с собой не возьмёшь, — Цири немного ожила.</p><p>— Гениально, — похвалил Лютик. — О, а вот и Джо приехал.</p><p>— Ты, правда, скоро вернёшься?</p><p>— Клянусь, — он положил ладонь на сердце, но Цири не выглядела убеждённой.</p><p>От Геральта не было вестей. Впрочем, он никогда не жаловал современные средства связи, и Лютик мог довольно живо представить, как он набирает номер на древнем телефоне с диском, стоя возле Богом забытой заправки где-то на краю света. По большей части — потому что пару раз оказывался там же и видел всё это собственными глазами. У Геральта всегда были странные представления о развлечениях.</p><p>— Я быстро, — повторил Лютик.</p><p>— Угу, — снова кивнула Цири.</p><p>— Веди себя хорошо... Что ещё говорят взрослые, когда уходят из дома?</p><p>— Иди уже, — она закатила глаза. — А то твой телохранитель что-нибудь заподозрит.</p><p>— А, — Лютик махнул рукой, — не волнуйся, он привык, однажды он… хм. Нет, для этой истории тебе придётся подрасти. Лет до тридцати…</p><p>— Иди, — Цири рассмеялась.</p><p>— Иду, иду. Никаких вечеринок, юная леди!</p><p>— Купи шоколад!</p><p>— Будет сделано, — он подмигнул и вышел за дверь.</p><p>Оставлять Цири одну страшно не хотелось, но он проигнорировал десяток сообщений от собственного агента с требованием приехать, а так делать не стоило. У него был контракт, обязательства, рекламная кампания нового альбома и журналисты, жаждущие в сотый раз обсудить старый в надежде, что он всё-таки забудется и скажет лишнего. К примеру, назовёт, наконец, имя.</p><p>К тому же, у них, и правда, заканчивалась еда.</p><p>Джо отвёз его на студию, Лютик спел одну песню, несколько людей с приветливыми, но немного безумными лицами показали ему двадцать вариантов обложки, он ткнул в один, все довольно кивнули. </p><p>Потом Лютик попросил отвезти его в супермаркет.</p><p>— Уволил домработницу? — удивился Джо.</p><p>— Она в отпуске, уехала к родным, — пояснил Лютик, мысленно порадовавшись этому факту. У этой прекрасной женщины был педагогический опыт и талант видеть человека насквозь, так что скрыть от неё Цири бы не получилось.</p><p>— Сожрал всё, что она оставила?</p><p>Лютик рассмеялся.</p><p>— Угадал. Так что мне нужно купить продукты, а тебя — поклясться, что ты никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если она будет угрожать тебе утюгом или отсутствием булочек на завтрак, не говорить о том, как много среди них было полуфабрикатов.</p><p>— Понял, буду нем, как могила, — пообещал Джо.</p><p>И уже потом, когда на стоянке супермаркета Джо упал, зажимая рукой дыру в животе, из которой текла кровь, Лютик вспомнил эту шутку. </p><p>А потом понял — он сейчас тоже умрёт. На парковке, оставив Цири одну и не увидев Геральта ещё один раз.</p><p>Умрёт, не дописав песню.</p><p>Его поставили на ноги, надели на голову мешок, связали руки за спиной и запихнули в багажник машины. А потом что-то острое воткнулось ему в зад, и мир вокруг поплыл.</p><p>*</p><p>— Слушайте, это какое-то недоразумение, — затараторил Лютик, когда мешок с него всё-таки сняли. Он был крепко привязан к стулу, едва видел из-за бьющего в глаза света, но говорить ему это нисколечко не мешало. — Вы вообще знаете, кто я такой?</p><p>— Ты товар для обмена, — спокойно сказал рыжеволосый мужчина. У него была необычная внешность на стыке красоты и уродства.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Геральт забрал то, что принадлежит мне. В ответ я взял что-то его.</p><p>— Какой ещё Геральт? — спросил Лютик, стараясь звучать как можно искреннее и не слишком радостно. Ведь, если его собирались “менять”, то ничего не знали о местонахождении Цири. — Видите, я же сказал, что вы ошиблись, я не знаю никакого…</p><p>— Тебе не стоит меня сердить.</p><p>Лютик закрыл рот так быстро, что щёлкнули зубы. </p><p>Его похититель сел за стол, стоящий посреди огромного заброшенного помещения, и отпил из бокала глоток красного вина. Смотрелось эффектно. Лютик решил, что, если выберется живым, обязательно использует этот кадр в каком-нибудь клипе. Правда, исходя из сериала про ФБР, шансов было немного — рыжий даже и не подумал скрывать своё лицо.</p><p>— Он всё равно не придёт за мной, — сказал Лютик, не выдержав затянувшейся паузы. — Так что… ваши ожидания тщетны, а планы бессмысленны.</p><p>— Тогда я просто повешу твой симпатичный труп на всеобщее обозрение, — он пожал плечами. — И буду считать это моим вкладом в чистоту музыкального искусства.</p><p>— Эй! — от возмущения у Лютика перехватило дыхание. Что, наверное, было к лучшему, потому что эта длинная и нецензурная речь точно бы рассердила его похитителя.</p><p>— Но не переживай, он придёт.</p><p>— Геральт бросил меня, — сказал Лютик. — Я его полгода не видел и уверен, что за это время он смог переспать с огромным количеством людей. Возможно, с некоторыми за деньги, но…</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Смысл в том, что довольно тупо выбрать из всего этого бесконечного списка меня. Конечно, мне льстит, что вы сочли меня особенным, но…</p><p>— Сказал же — заткнись.</p><p>— Но я не особенный. По крайней мере, не для Геральта. С другой стороны, если вы позвоните моему агенту, он согласиться вам заплатить. Скорее всего. Да нет, точно согласится, я ещё не записал новый альбом, а он интуитивно чувствует ауру больших денег и не захо…</p><p>Рыжий резко встал, так что стул отскочил на пол и упал, подняв облачко пыли.</p><p>— Молчу!</p><p>У Лютика от ужаса взмокли виски, а сердце было готово просто выскочить из груди и запрыгать к выходу из этого страшного места.</p><p>— Вколи ещё, — приказал рыжий.</p><p>— Нет! — Лютик дёрнулся вместе со стулом и завалился на бок. Но упасть ему не дали, а потом снова воткнули в ягодицу иглу. — Чтоб вас… всех…</p><p>*</p><p>Когда Лютик пришёл в себя во второй раз, его рот был заткнут кляпом. Но эта незначительная преграда не помешал ему промычать все песни, которые он помнил, включая гимн страны и детскую считалку про гробик на колесиках.</p><p>Его похитители (к рыжему прибавилась темнокожая неприветливая девушка) сидели с такими кислыми лицами, что одним своим видом могли испортить молочный завод, но в зад ничего воткнуть не порывались, а значит…</p><p>Говоря честно, на этом этапе фантазия Лютика немного буксовала.</p><p>— На месте Геральта я бы его не бросила, а пристрелила.</p><p>Прожечь её взглядом не удалось, и Лютик в который раз пожалел о том, что в реальности ни у кого не было суперспособностей. Хотя, зная его удачливость, даже в мире магов, эльфов и фей он бы оказался обычным человеком.</p><p>— Скоро мы узнаем мысли самого Геральта по этому вопросу.</p><p>Лютик постарался хмыкнуть погромче, чтобы выразить одним этим звуком своё мнение и гражданскую позицию.</p><p>— Может ещё один укол?</p><p>— Можешь просто ему врезать.</p><p>Лютик замычал и затряс головой, но девушка не шелохнулась, а рыжий с презрением на него посмотрел, и только.</p><p>А потом, когда его зад окончательно стал плоским от жёсткого сидения, а пересохшее горло стало першить, в комнату зашёл Геральт под конвоем вооружённых бандитов. Рыжий и девица встали за спиной Лютика в подобии почётного караула.</p><p>— Ты не особо торопился. </p><p>— Кагыр, — Геральт кивнул ему словно старому знакомому, а потом посмотрел на Лютика. — Я же сказал тебе сидеть дома.</p><p>Лютик дёрнул плечами в безмолвной попытке одновременно сказать “прости, так получилось” и “да пошёл ты со своими приказами”. Геральт поморщился.</p><p>— Не вижу девчонку, — рыжий, которого оказывается мама с папой так сильно не любили, что назвали “Кагыр”, снова постарался привлечь его внимание.</p><p>— У меня её нет.</p><p>— Геральт, — Кагыр укоризненно вздохнул. — Ты же понимаешь, как легко сломать твоей птичке шею?</p><p>Лютик задохнулся, когда его горло сжала холодная ладонь.</p><p>— У меня её нет, — упрямо повторил Геральт. — Девчонка сбежала при первой же возможности. Внучка Львицы. </p><p>— Почему-то я тебе не верю.</p><p>— Я никогда не лгу.</p><p>Вот с этим утверждением Лютик мог поспорить!</p><p>— Мне нужна девчонка.</p><p>— Отпусти этого идиота, и я помогу тебе её искать.</p><p>Кагыр рассмеялся, а рука на шее Лютика сжалась чуть сильнее.</p><p>— Видимо, за идиота ты держишь меня. Получишь его только, когда приведёшь ко мне девчонку.</p><p>— Меня не устраивает этот вариант.</p><p>А Лютика не устраивало, что о нём говорили, как о мешке с картошкой на рынке, но адекватным людям были свойственны компромиссы. Жаль, что тут таких не было.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказал Кагыр, убрав руку, — тогда мне придётся оторвать птичке крылышки.</p><p>Он и договорить не успел, как Геральт посмотрел прямо Лютику в глаза и приказал:</p><p>— Падай.</p><p>Лютик упал, и всё замелькало картинками калейдоскопа. Вокруг летали пули, звенело стекло, кричали люди и… кто-то волоком оттащил его в сторону.</p><p>— Сынок, ты как? </p><p>Его развязали, бесцеремонно похлопали по щекам. Лютик выплюнул кляп и махнул рукой, пытаясь уйти от столь пристального внимания, а потом смог сконцентрировать взгляд на сидящем рядом с ним человеке.</p><p>— Весемир?</p><p>— Давай, жопу в горсть и ползи к выходу, — почти мягко сказал тот.</p><p>— Где Геральт?</p><p>Лютик огляделся. Весемир был не единственным новым лицом, пара братьев Геральта по любви к чёрному цвету отстреливались от бандитов, а он сам… лежал на полу. </p><p>— Куда тебя чёрт несё…</p><p>Лютик отпихнул Весемира и практически ползком добрался до Геральта. В его одежде были дыры от пуль, но…</p><p>Геральт выдохнул сквозь зубы и схватил Лютика за предплечье.</p><p>— Ты что тут делаешь? Уходи.</p><p>Сбоку мелькнула тень, раздался выстрел, и Весемир отвесил Лютику подзатыльник.</p><p>— Оба пошли отсюда, — рявкнул он и встал перед ними, прикрывая отступление. </p><p>Лютик понятия не имел, откуда в нём появилось столько сил, чтобы поднять Геральта на ноги и почти тащить на себе. Но он не остановился, пока они не вышли из здания, пока не прошли по обшарпанному, узкому переулку, пока не оказались на оживлённой улице, пока кто-то не вскрикнул, увидев их. Лютик споткнулся и упал вместе с Геральтом, тут же вскочил на ноги, попытался его поднять, но уже не смог.</p><p>— Вызовите копов и скорую! — сорванным голосом простонал он и с ужасом понял, что его руки по локоть в крови.</p><p>— Это же Лютик! — воскликнул кто-то.</p><p>— Скорую! Быстро! — повторил он, схватив за запястье ближайшую девчонку. Она испуганно закивала и едва не выронила телефон.</p><p>Лютик перевернул Геральта, какой-то парень помог подтащить его к стене и усадить. В его одежде были дыры от пуль, а потом он поднял руку и, схватив Лютика за грудки, подтащил ближе.</p><p>— Геральт, тебе не стоит двигаться. Скоро приедут врачи, и всё будет хорошо. Геральт?</p><p>— Я знал, что не смогу тебе дать то, чего ты хочешь.</p><p>— Что? — Лютик обхватил лицо Геральта ладонями, заглянув в затуманенные глаза. — Что ты?..</p><p>— Ушёл… я ушёл, потому что знал.</p><p>— Так. Геральт, помолчи, хорошо? Тебе нельзя говорить. То есть, я понятия не имею, можно тебе говорить или нельзя, но во всех фи…</p><p>Геральт сжал пальцы на его запястье, заставив заткнуться на полуслове, а потом отрывисто сказал:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>У Лютика вырвался нервный смешок.</p><p>— О-о-о, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Даже не думай, что так просто отделаешься, Геральт. План прекрасный, не спорю: героически спасти мне жизнь, признаться в любви и умереть на моих руках, чтобы я всю… — он всхлипнул и мотнул головой. — В жопу иди, это тебе не сраная баллада. Нет. Ты выживешь и остаток своей мрачной, серой, бессмысленной жизни проведёшь, вымаливая у меня прощение. Понял? И я так просто не сдамся. Потому что, если я дрогну, мне на помощь придёт Йеннифер.</p><p>— Только не говори… что вы… друзьями стали, — на лице Геральта отразился искренний ужас.</p><p>— Лучшими, — солгал Лютик. — И она сожрёт тебя живём.</p><p>— Прости меня.</p><p>— Не прокатит. Чёрт… — Лютик повернул голову в сторону. — Где же чёртова скорая?</p><p>— Они уже едут, — заверила девчонка с телефоном и круглыми глазами. Вокруг них уже собралась маленькая толпа, а кто-то — бессовестные люди! — даже снимал драматичный сцену. Лютик малодушно понадеялся, что это была не прямая трасляция в инстаграм.</p><p>— Прос… ти.</p><p>— Геральт! — он тряхнул его за грудки. — Не смей!</p><p>Но Геральт уже ему не ответил.</p><p>*</p><p>Происходящее напоминало страшный сон. Никто не говорил ему, что происходит. Полиция хотела получить его показания, папарацци хотели получить его фотографии, но никто — никто — не мог сказать, выживет ли Геральт. Лютик сидел на стуле в приёмном покое больницы и отстранённо смотрел — как Весемир и его агент заключили какой-то явно военный союз и совместными усилиями выставили и папарацци, и полицейских, как люди ходили туда-сюда, уткнувшись в бумаги, как…</p><p>— Цири, — сказал Лютик с ужасом и встал.</p><p>Весемир положил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо и усадил обратно.</p><p>— С ней всё в порядке, отправил к ней парней, она их знает.</p><p>— Я должен ей позвонить. Я… Боже, я ужасный человек. Она, наверное, умирает от страха, а я…</p><p>— Преувеличиваешь, — пожал плечами Весемир. И, глядя на него, Лютик начинал понимать, откуда в Геральте все эти чудесные качества. — Девочка в порядке.</p><p>— Можете одолжить телефон? — спросил Лютик.</p><p>Весемир цокнул языком, но всё-таки достал мобильный (старый, с кнопками и маленькой антенной) и кинул ему в руки. Лютик едва смог поймать.</p><p>Он набрал свой домашний номер, дождался сигнала автоответчика и быстро сказал:</p><p>— Цири, это я, Лютик. Ты можешь взять трубку и…</p><p>— Лютик! — в голосе Цири было искреннее облегчение.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— В порядке ли я? Это тебя похитили! Из-за меня. Прости, пожалуйста. Я так боялась, что ты никогда не захочешь со мной говорить, я так… — он шмыгнула носом и замолчала.</p><p>— Малышка, я бы хотел с тобой говорить даже, если бы ты разбила все мои гитары, — сказал Лютик. — Клянусь. Даже, если бы ты съела всё мороженое одна. Хотя, честно говоря, в этом случае нам бы пришлось серьёзно поговорить о доверии и правилах проживания.</p><p>Цири издала странный звук, похожий одновременно на смешок и всхлип.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как Геральт? — спросила она.</p><p>— Он в операционной, нам никто ничего не рассказывает. Я позвоню сразу же, как что-то узнаю, — пообещал Лютик. — Ты ведь в порядке? Не хочешь, чтобы я приехал?</p><p>— Нет, — сдавленно сказала Цири. — Оставайся там.</p><p>Лютик посмотрел на Весемира и спросил, прикрыв динамик на телефоне рукой:</p><p>— Она всё ещё в опасности? Может её сюда привезти?</p><p>— Пусть пока сидит дома, — отрывисто сказал тот. — Нечего девчонке тут делать.</p><p>Лютик поджал губы и мысленно в корне не согласился с этим утверждением, но спорить не стал. Жизнь Цири была важнее.</p><p>— Я позвоню, — снова пообещал он.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я буду ждать.</p><p>К сожалению, это всё, что им обоим оставалось. Ждать и надеяться на лучшее. И, к ещё большему сожалению, Лютик никогда не был терпелив.</p><p>*</p><p>— “На прошлой неделе всех взбудоражило видео с поп-звездой Лютиком и неизвестным мужчиной в крови, который впоследствии был якобы доставлен в больницу. Официальные источники молчат, но нам удалось выяснить название одной из композиций с концептуального альбома Лютика, релиз которого запланирован на апрель, и это — возьмём драматичную паузу! — сингл “Белый волк”. Вспоминая необычные и зрелищные рекламные кампании прошлых альбомов, наша редакция на 100% уверена, что Лютик просто решил превзойти самого себя, а ни один волк или человек при этом не пострадали”.</p><p>— Боже, ну что за придурки, — Лютик полулежал в неудобном больничном кресле, прикрыв ладонью глаза, пока Цири с чувством и выражением зачитывала статью с сайта NME. — Но это лучше, чем правда.</p><p>— О! Есть другая теория, — радостно сообщила Цири. — Вот тут пишут, что ты помог полиции и федеральным агентам задержать одну из самых опасных банд страны. И тут же внизу — “Официальные источники молчат, но сам Лютик в ответ на наши вопросы сказал, что нам стоит перестать читать столько детективов, чем лишь подтвердил свою причастность. Но как поп-звезда оказался втянут в преступный синдикат? Всему виной его бойфрэнд”.</p><p>— Боже, ну что за придурки, — со стоном повторил Лютик. — Геральт там кто? Герой или член преступной группировки?</p><p>— Герой! Подожди, точно было где-то, что он преступник, который тебя соблазнил. Сейчас найду!</p><p>— Спасибо, не стоит, — Лютик фыркнул и сел прямее, бросив взгляд на Геральта. Его перевели из реанимации в обычную палату пару дней назад, и он уже несколько раз ненадолго приходил в сознание, но это не мешало Лютику при каждом удобном моменте проверять, всё ли в порядке.</p><p>В порядке. Геральт дышал, из него успешно достали все пули, самые важные органы сберёг жилет, а врачи обещали полное выздоровление.</p><p>Весемир, в отличие от своего воспитанника, за годы освоил навык объяснения ситуации словами через рот, так что Лютик с удивлением узнал о том, кем была бабушка Цири и кем оказался её отец. Впрочем, главным было, что ей больше никто не угрожал.</p><p>— Схожу за кофе. Тебе что-нибудь принести?</p><p>— Давай лучше я! — Цири вскочила. — А то ты опять на час исчезнешь, потому что тебя кто-нибудь узнает и выстроится очередь за автографами.</p><p>— Аргумент, — Лютик фыркнул и кинул ей в руки свой бумажник. — Самый чёрный, самого большого объёма.</p><p>Цири убежала, а Лютик несколько минут молча просидел на кресле, не выдержал, подошёл к Геральту и, воровато оглядевшись, нагнулся, прижавшись губами ко лбу и зарывшись пальцами в волосы.</p><p>Йеннифер прислала ему двадцатиминутное голосовое сообщение, в котором подробно и обстоятельно рассказывала о том, какой он идиот безмозглый, если опять повёлся на Геральта. А потом, в самом конце, пообещала помочь спрятать труп, если что. В переводе с языка Йеннифер это звучало практически как признание в любви и вечной дружбе.</p><p>— Лютик, — хрипло сказал Геральт, не открывая глаз.</p><p>— М-м-м?</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Да. Ты каждый раз это говоришь, когда просыпаешься. Я уже даже начал привыкать. Будет грустно, когда… когда ты снова вспомнишь, что “не сможешь дать мне то, что я хочу”, — Лютик сглотнул и отстранился.</p><p>По крайней мере, попытался. Геральт схватил его за запястье и не дал уйти, для надёжности пригвоздив к месту взглядом.</p><p>— Лютик.</p><p>— Что я хочу, Геральт? — спросил он.</p><p>— Я… Хм.</p><p>— О, нет, давай без многозначительных междометий. Что я хочу?</p><p>— Сядь, — попросил Геральт, потянув за руку на себя. Лютик поджал губы, но присел на краешек кровати. — Я не умею… Я всегда говорю что-то не то.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Да. Ты все эти годы был единственным человеком, с которым… Чёрт, Лютик. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю себя. И ты всегда был рядом.</p><p>— Геральт, что-то я не понимаю, как это всё… — Геральт чуть крепче сжал его запястье, словно хотел убедить, что он не сможет уйти.</p><p>— После Йеннифер, когда мы с тобой… Я понял, что люблю тебя.</p><p>— И ушёл, — Лютик фыркнул и отвёл глаза.</p><p>— Я любил и её, но не настолько, чтобы дать то, чего она хотела.</p><p>— Так, — Лютик шумно выдохнул, — я понял направление мысли. Меня ты тоже любил не настолько и…</p><p>— Нет, — Геральт осторожно дотронулся до его щеки, стирая слезу. Лютик разозлился на самого себя за это, что не смог не показать свою слабость. — Нет, я… мне было нечего тебе дать. Я не вписывался в твою жизнь. Тебе был нужен кто-то…</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Кто-то яркий, кто-то добрый. Кто не будет пугать твоих поклонников одним своим видом. Кто-то хороший.</p><p>— О.</p><p>— Я понял свою ошибку неделю спустя, — сказал Геральт и скользнул пальцами ниже, сжав уже не запястье, а ладонь. — Меня съедала тоска, а когда я думал, что этот… добрый и общительный урод появится в твоей жизни, мне хотелось сломать ему или ей руки. Я не очень хороший человек.</p><p>— Но ты не вернулся.</p><p>— Я уже внедрился в банду к Львице под прикрытием, поздно было сдавать назад. Но я вернулся, как только смог. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты меня простил.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Лютик прикрыл ладонью горящее лицо. — Я…</p><p>— Можно мне зайти? — громко спросила Цири из-за приоткрытой двери. — Кофе остыл, мороженое нагрелось и я устала стоять!</p><p>Геральт издал звук, похожий на сдавленное ругательство, а Лютик рассмеялся в голос.</p><p>— Заходи, милая! Прости.</p><p>Радостная Цири широко улыбнулась, вручила ему остывший кофе, скинула кеды и с ногами залезла к Геральту на кровать с другой стороны, устроившись под боком.</p><p>— Глупые взрослые, — сообщила она, и Лютик подавился смехом.</p><p>Геральт так и не отпустил его ладонь.</p><p>*</p><p>— Лютик, ты знал, что есть куча людей, которые шипперят тебя с Вальдо Марксом? — невзначай спросила Цири, не поднимая глаз от планшета.</p><p>— Да, мне расска… Стоп. Ты что это такое там читаешь? — у Лютика от ужаса волосы встали дыбом.</p><p>— Тумблер, — Цири пожала плечами и невинно на него посмотрела. — Геральт попросил узнать, не испортил ли он твою репутацию.</p><p>— Геральт… Геральт, ты что совсем больной?! — возмутился Лютик, пнув его под столом. Геральта выписали неделю назад, но лежать в кровати он отказался, а значит был вполне здоров, чтобы пережить один малюсенький эпизод физического насилия. — На этот сайт даже я заходить боюсь! Знаешь, что там можно увидеть?!</p><p>— Я лайкнула все арты, которые мне понравились, — заверила Цири. — Хочешь покажу?</p><p>— Геральт!</p><p>— Цири, немедленно перестань.</p><p>— Но ты сам попро…</p><p>— Цири.</p><p>— Ладно, — она закатила глаза, но отложила планшет. Лютику до таких вершин воспитания было далеко. — Но, если тебе интересно, большинство в восторге.</p><p>— Хм.</p><p>— Особенно после того, как они откопали старое видео, где Лютик поёт песню про брильянты, а ты потом снимаешь его со стойки бара и утаскиваешь в сторону подсобки.</p><p>— О. Боже. Мой. — Лютик бросил вилку на стол и закрыл ладонями лицо.</p><p>Этот случай он помнил. В восемнадцать он где только ни пел — и в клубах, и в подземке, и на бэк вокале у групп, и даже на утренниках в детском саду. И песню он помнил, и Геральта, который утащил его не для того, чтобы трахнуть (хоть и трахнул чуть позже), а потому что Лютик украл у него ключ от Плотвы, чтобы тот не укатил в закат без него.</p><p>— А видео есть? — спросил Геральт.</p><p>— Ага! — Цири просияла. — Показать?</p><p>— Вы оба ужасны. Два сапога пара. Яблоко и яблонька!.. Включай, я тоже хочу это увидеть.</p><p>Цири захихикала и, обойдя стол, уселась Лютику на колени, чтобы всем было удобнее смотреть. Он обнял её, прижался к пододвинувшему ближе Геральту и едва не задохнулся от накатившей нежности.</p><p>Цири нажала на кнопку “плэй”, и Лютик на экране — юный, глупый и понятия не имеющий о том, к чему он рано или поздно придёт, — соблазнительно подмигнул в камеру и дёрнул обнажённым плечом, начав петь.</p><p>— Жалко я тогда не к началу пришёл, — сказал Геральт и положил горячую ладонь Лютику на талию.</p><p>— Чтобы послушать? — удивился Лютик.</p><p>— Чтобы снять тебя оттуда раньше.</p><p>Цири рассмеялась и, обняв Лютика за шею, стукнула Геральта кулачком по плечу. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Геральт на экране — со злобной рожей и в кожаных штанах, — широким шагом приблизился к барной стойке, отпихнув по пути вышибалу, стащил с неё Лютика и взвалил на плечо. Лютик на экране хохотал в голос.</p><p>Лютик в этот момент… не придумал ничего умнее, чем поцеловать Геральта в улыбающийся рот.</p><p>— Мерзость! — весело сообщила им Цири и удрала.</p><p>Геральт притянул Лютика ближе.</p><p>А потом, на мгновение отстранившись, сказал:</p><p>— Прости меня?</p><p>— М-м-м, — протянул Лютик, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, — прощу, если переживёшь завтрашний вечер.</p><p>— Ты о чём? — Геральт снова поцеловал его, чуть прикусил нижнюю губу.</p><p>— У нас собрание. Ренфри снова размазала какого-то беднягу в суде, у Трисс новый парень, а Йеннифер скоро рожать. Нужно обсудить все эти новости.</p><p>— Лютик… — Геральт тяжело вздохнул. — Ты решил подружиться со всеми моими… Серьёзно?</p><p>— Ты меня бросил, мне было плохо, они взяли меня в клуб. Мы пили и втыкали иголки в твою куклу-вуду. Но не переживай, я потом их все вытаскивал. Обычно.</p><p>Геральт покачал головой и с неохотой отстранился.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он.</p><p>— Куда ты?</p><p>— Ты ведь сам сказал, что завтра…</p><p>— Уход не прибавит тебе дополнительные очки, Геральт, — сказал Лютик и подмигнул.</p><p>Геральт на мгновение закатил глаза, словно на потолке ему показывали ответы на вопросы жизни, вселенной и их отношений, а потом одним движением встал и усадил чуть не взвигнувшего от неожиданности Лютика на стол.</p><p>— Ты дурак? Тебя недавно чуть не уби… мпф!</p><p>Геральт поцеловал его так жадно, словно это было всё, о чем он мечтал, с той же отчаянной ненасытностью, с которой несостоявшийся утопленник вдыхал воздух. Кожа Лютика горела огнём под его ладонями, голова шла кругом, а глупое сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди — вот оно я, забирай и в этот раз будь нежнее. Всё-таки Лютик был безнадёжно влюблённым придурком.</p><p>— Мы же тут едим! — громко сказала Цири. — Если продолжите заниматься всякими мерзостями, я заведу свой тумблер и буду писать правду!</p><p>Геральт отстранился и прижался к лбу Лютика своим лбом. Они оба тяжело дышали.</p><p>— Я ведь никогда детей не хотел, — тихо и почти жалобно сказал он.</p><p>И Лютик рассмеялся, чувствуя головокружительное счастье.</p><p>— Вы перестали?! — громко и подозрительно спросила Цири.</p><p>Геральт отстранился, и Лютик спрыгнул со стола.</p><p>— Возвращайся, — позвал он.</p><p>— Только после дезинфекции!</p><p>— Засранка, — вздохнул Геральт. </p><p>— Тебе идёт роль папочки, — сказал всё ещё хихикающий Лютик и многозначительно подмигнул.</p><p>Брови Геральта взяли ранее недоступную им высоту.</p><p>— Никогда больше так не говори! — потребовал он.</p><p>Лютик показал ему в ответ язык и, подхватив со стола тарелку с фруктами, отправился в гостиную к Цири и телевизору. И, к слову, был настолько великодушен, что никак не прокомментировал красные пятна на щеках присоединившегося к ним через пару минут Геральта.</p><p>Лютик ведь старался быть добрее к этому миру и любить людей (даже Йеннифер и Вальдо Маркса, чёрт с ними).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>